The Looney Toon Show Season 3 episodes 1 Part 1
by strong man
Summary: Sylvester Jr. wants a mother cause his father has to get a job but while Sylvesters out shopping he bumps into a certien person
1. A Normal Day

**This is my very first Looney Toons Show fanfic...so go easy on me witch makes Sylvester, his son and Pepe' Le Pew a bit older**

**Date**:September 14 2012

Rate:K

**Pairing:**Sylvester/Pepe' Le Pew, Daffy Duck/Bugs Bunny

**Characters**:Sylvester, Pepe' Le Pew, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, Tina Russo, Speedy Gonzales

**Summery**:Sylvester Jr. wants a mother cause his father has to get a job but while Sylvesters out shopping he bumps into a certien person

It was a wonderful day in town, the birds were chirping and the sun was shining

Sylvester was sleeping in the big basket and Sylvester Jr. had the little one, Sylvester started to wake up, he yawned and stretched his body

He saw his son and waked him up

Sylvester Jr. sat up and rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep out then he smacked his lips

Sylvester:"Wake up son...today's the day

Sylvester Jr.:"Day for what father?

Sylvester:"I'm getting you a mother because I have to got out and get a job

Sylvester Jr. smiled then his father went downstairs to fix him some cat food and he followed him

Sylvester then went in to the kitchen then to the pantry to get in box of"Kitten's Glory", he poured some in a bowl then put it in the microwave

After 1 minute he took it out, he hmmed while he was going to his son then sat it down on the floor

Sylvester Jr. ate his food in under 2 minutes then he wanted some milk

His father nodded and walked to the pantry then was shocked that he was out of milk

He closed the door and went to his son

Sylvester Jr.:"What's wrong..father?

Sylvester:"We seem to be out of milk

Sylvester Jr.:"What now father?

Sylvester:"We're going out to the store"He said while walking to the door

Sylvester Jr. jumped and said"Oh goddie" then walked by his father

They were now outside and Sylvester closed the door behind them, they walked to their car

Sylvester grabbed his son and put him in a car seat then he got in the driver's seat, put the keys in and it started up

They backed out of the driveway then they were off to the store

**Hope you liked the chapter that I did**

**More chapters coming up soon and don't forget to review**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second fic of The Lonney Toons Show**

**Rated:M**

**Pairings:Sylvester/Pepe' Le Pew, Daffy Duck/Bugs Bunny, Fooghorn Leghorn/Dawg**

When Sylvester was driving,his son was playing a video game that his father bought him

They passed by Bugg's house and Foghorn's

Foghorn was looking at both his and Dawg's kid though his front window

Note that Foghorn and The barnyard Dog had ended their rivalry in 2011,in 2012 Foghorn divorce his wife once Dawg told him that she used a rolling pin to make him fall in love with her then following that year the two got married and moved out of the woods

The kids were playing hide-and-sheek and Foghorn jr. was it

He counted up to 10 then had to find him

Foghorn:"Look...I say look at my boy playing

Dawg:"Yeah

Foghorn looked at the side and saw his husband who kissing him on the cheek

They took a few more minutes to look out the window then they departed

Foghorn:"I need to relax some"He said cracking his back

Dawg:"Oh..well...let me help you with that"he said taking his hand and leading him to their room

They walked down the hallway,approached the door and George opened the door with his other hand then went in

Once he was in,Foghorn started to feel dizzy

He tripped and lost his balance then fell on the bed

He sighed at the warm softness of it and placed his hands above his head then closed his eyes

Next thing he knew,he drifted off to sleep cause it time for his morning nap

Note that the dog had always thought he was kinda cute evan if he didn't know it but as time had passed he knew he had fallen in love with him...those soulless eyes and that perfect body...that was what he was attracted too...he had the same style as him

George just kissed his cheek and quietly tiptoed out of the room then turned off the light

Dawg:"Sleep well my loved"He said before departing

Back outside,Sylvester and his son were at the store

Sylvester:"We"re here"He said while the car was in park

Sylvester Jr.:"Oh Goddie

Sylvester unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the front then ran to the back and opened the door

He unbuckled his carseat and took him out then placed him in his right arm

He closed back and front doors of the car then walked into the store

He grabbed a shopping cart and placed his son in it then went though the attotomatuc door

Once in he searched in the dairy section

Sylvester:"Milk"He said on and on as he walked the section

Sylvester:"Ah...here it isn't"He said finally stopping it

He took it off of the self and into his cart

Sylvester:"We'll that's everything...let's go

Sylvester Jr. clapped his hands then they both went counter to check out

He put the cart by his side then reached in his pocket and took out $5.99,he put in on the table then left

He took his son out of the cart as he was putting it with the others then walked out the door and to the car

He opened the back door and placed his son in his carseat

He was about to close the door when he realized he forgotten something

Sylvester:"Wait here son ...I gotta get some fish

Sylvester Jr.:"Okay father

Sylvester patted his head before letting the window down and closing the door

He ran back into the store and into the poetry section

He saw it and quickly put it in his arms then he ran

He ran so fast that bumped into Pepe' Le Pew that was just coming down from the beauty section while humming a song,They fell to the ground

Sylvester:"Ohhh...my head"He said while rubbing it,Pepe' Le Pew as well

He quickly recovered and helped the cat

Pepe' Le Pew:"I'm a' so sorry

Sylvester:"It's fine

Pepe' Le Pew:"Here...I'll how you say help you

Sylvester:"Thanks

They both grabbed the fish as the same time with Sylvester's hand on top of Pepe' Le Pew's then slow motion Sylvester batted his eyes at the shunk who blinked twice,he had never seen such beautiful eyes before...other then Penelope Pussycat but there's something about him that turned him on

Pepe' Le Pew had also noticed that stripes on his body are permanent...that's what he really loves but with Penelope he was blinded by love,he didn't know what he was doing

Pepe crawled closer to the cat and placed a hand on his cheek

Sylvester's eyes looked deeply into his eyes and blushed

Pepe noticed and started to kiss him

Sylvester was just about to give in until...

Voice box:"The store will be closing in 2 minutes

Sylvester:"Gee...will ya look at the time"He said looking at his watch

Pepe stopped and looked at him

Pepe:"What is the rush?

Sylvester:"I got to feed my kid

Voice box:"1 minute

Sylvester:"Please sir...I really have to go"He said trying to get free

Pepe agreed and let him got then he ran as fast as he can back to the car with the fish in his hand,he quickly got in

Sylvester Jr.:"What's wrong father?

Sylvester said nothing and just drove off to home

Meanwhile in the store,Pepe got up off of the ground

Pepe' Le Pew:"Who was that guy...he seemed so wonderful and sweet...I must ding out

Voice box:"Hurry!

Pepe quickly grabbed all his stuff and went to the counter,he reached in his pocket and got $34.32 and placed in on the counter then ran out the door at a fast paste

By that time,the door closed shut

**Want to know why Pepe tried to kiss him...find out in the next chapter and the following chapters**

**Remember to Review this**


	3. Feelings Of The Heart

This is my Third Chapter of The Lonney Toons Show

Rated:**K****  
**

**Pairings:**Sylvester/Pepe' Le Pew, Daffy Duck/Bugs Bunny, Fooghorn Leghorn/Dawg

WhenSylvesterand his son got to the house,both of them got out if the car,Sylvester Jr. had the milk

Sylvester grabbed his keys and put it in the keyhole then opened the door and went inside

He waited for his son to come in before shutting the door

They both then went into the kitchen,Sylvester Jr. sitting on the floor while his father opened the milk and when he did he took the bowl and poured it in then sat it down

Sylvester:"There you go son

Sylvester "He said before he dove in

Sylvester smiled then went upstairs to clear his mind,he ran to his door,opened it then closed it behind him

He placed his back in front of the door

He then had a flashback of the time when he was a baby and of the time when the others including him went to visit Pepe

Note that him and the others liked his small but as the years went by he stared to get used to it but he didn't know about the others

He had also remembered the time when Pepe kissed him in front of the the other baby's,it was embarrassing but it was totally worth it but sadly he wasn't into romance at the time but now that he found him again he seemed even more cuter then ever

Penelope was waiting by the window waiting for her husband to arrive

She sighed but when she heard that car come up into the driveway she quickly ran outside

Pepe was about to get his bags but was knocked down instead

Penelope nuzzled his chest then let out a purr

Pepe:"I miss you too

Penelope got off of him then ran back into the house

Pepe grabbed his bags out of the car then closed the door and went inside with his wife

Penelope sat on the couch in front of the T.V,she got in a sexy pose while Pepe went to put the bags up in the kitchen then he walked to the couch

He turned on the T.V and sat down

Penelope laid on his lap and Pepe rubbed her back in a soft motion

She soon started to fall asleep

Pepe noticed and quietly lifted her up and carefully placed her on the other side then got up

He tiptoed upstairs up to his room and closed the door behind them

He then walked to his bed and laid down in it then ran his fingers though his hair

Pepe' Le Pew:"What had become of me?

he sighed then looked over to his drawer

He soon spotted a keyhole,he had an idea

Luckily he had a key hidden under his sheets

He took the key and placed it in the lock,he then twisted it and pulled it open

Inside was his secret diary that he bought when he and his wife first moved here

He opened it and saw a bunch of blank pages,he laid the diary down on the bed then got up to grab a pen from his dresser

Once he had in his hand,he walked to his bed and laid back down on his stomach with his elbow on the bed and eyes half way finished with a smile

He began to write down his thoughts and feelings,he placed the pen on the page and started

**Dear Diary,today I sat a cat**

**I wondered if he noticed me,he took my breath away**

**I can't get him off my mind and it scares me cause I've never felt this way**

**No one in this world knows me better than you do**

**So diary I'll confide in you and I wondered does he know what's in my heart**

**I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe**

**Should I tell him how I feel or would that scare him away**

**diary tell me what to say,please tell me what to do**

**One touch of his hand now I can't wait to see that cat again and I thought my heart could fly**

**Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?**

**I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends**

He finished on those pages now he turned to the next two pages then continued writing

**Know I love you and I care about you but you keep hurting me (In the past) and I keep forgiving you**

**I just can't do this**

**girl I just can't do this,don't want to lose you need you in my life**

**You say you love me but we don't make love**

**You say nothings changed yet I pull and you shove (in the past)**

**I called your love several times, you don't pick up and I'm not just gonna keep on blowing you up**

**(Had enough of this)**

**I'm always pleasing you**

**(girl did you forget)**

**That I got needs too**

**But I'm so afraid to walk away from you**

**I don't know what you want me to do**

**Know I love you**

**And I care about you**

**But you hurt me and I keep forgiving you**

**I just can't do this**

**girl I just can't do this**

**Don't wanna lose you need you in my life**

**But your not giving back,why the sacrifice**

**I just can't do this**

**girl I just can't do this**

**Now I take your cursing**

**Your loving and even flirting**

**Smile for the camera when I'm really hurting**

**Everyday you make me feel it for certain**

**No matter what I do it just ain't working (In the past)**

**(I had enough of this)**

**I'm always pleasing you**

**(girl did you forget)**

**That I got needs too**

**I'm just so afraid to walk away from you**

**I don't wanna hurt you but it's what I must do**

**Know I love you**

**And I care about you**

**But you hurt me and I keep forgiving you**

**I just can't do this**

**girl I just can't do this**

**Don't wanna lose you need you in my life**

**But your not giving back,why the sacrifice**

**I just can't do this**

**girl I just can't do this**

**Say you used to be my sunshine in the midst of the rain and you used to ease my mind when my heart was in pain**

**I was the hand and you were my glove**

**Tell me what did you do with the girl that I loved**

**You used to make me feel that I can fly**

**Now all I wanna do is lay down and cry**

**Know I love you**

**And I care about you**

**But you hurt me and I** keep forgiving you

**I just can't do this**

**Boy I just can't do this**

**Don't wanna lose you need you in my life**

**But your not giving back,why the sacrifice**

**I just can't do this**

**girl I just can't do this**

After he finished his dairy,he closed it up and put it in his drawer then locked it

Pepe:"I'm sorry Penelope"He said his tear falling down his cheek

He then realized what he had to do

Hope you guys liked this chapter I made,I enjoyed it as well

**If you don't know the songs or the artist..it's "Dear Diary by Britney Spears and I Just Can't Do This by K. Michelle"**

**There's more on the way..stay tooned**

**Remember to Review**


	4. I'm Gonna Come Out

**This is my Forth Chapter of The** **Lonney Toons Show**

**Rated**:M**  
**

**Pairings:**Sylvester/Pepe' Le Pew, Daffy Duck/Bugs Bunny, Fooghorn Leghorn/Dawg

**Penelope will be voiced by Tress MacNeille in the rest of the show**

After Pepe had put his dairy away,he sighed then opened the door and went back downstairs

He saw his wife Penelope getting ready to wake up,she yawned and sat up then she saw her husband

She ran to Pepe and hugged his

Penelope:"We're you going?"he said putting a hand on Pepe's shoulder

Pepe:"Out to get pizza"he lied

He knew that lying was wrong and also knew that he was going to regret it sooner or later

Penelope:"Okay..be back soon

Pepe:"I will"he said as he was heading out the door then closed it behind him

Penelope smiled then went upstairs to their room and sat down on the bed

Pepe smacked his face

Pepe:"I'm so stupid..pizza what was I thinking..Penelope will surly think I'm lying to her

He sighed again then went to his car,he opened the door and got in then started the car and backed out of the driveway then drove off

As for Sylvester,he was laying on his bed deciding if he was gay for Pepe or not

After a couple minutes he thought yes but where to start his new life

Suddenly a light bolb appeared on the top of his head and he snapped his fingers

Sylvester:"That's it..I'll go to one of those clubs

He quickly got off of the bed and headed for the door,opened it then ran downstairs

He stopped in his tracks only to see his son sleeping on the couch

He:"Aww"He said while looking a his son

He stepped quietly passed his,got a blanket from out of the closet then laid it carefully on top of his the kissed him on the forehead

Sylvester:"Sweet dreams Jr."He said before heading out the door

He walked straight to his car,opened the door and got it then started the car up,backed out of the driveway then drove off It took his about 5 hour to get to town and find a club

Soon he found a club that said "Gay valley" and he stopped the car on front of the club

He got up and closed the door behind him then walked to it and went in

Inside he saw handsome guys in tongs

Sylvester:"Now this is what I'm talking about

He then saw a bar against the wall and walked over then grabbed a seat

The man behind the counter was cleaning a cup

Sylvester:"I need a drink

The man heard him and put the cup down then poured him a cup of beer

Sylvester:"Thanks Foghorn"He said while taking the cup

He took a sip of beer before putting it down

Suddenly the lights went dim

Sylvester:"What's going on"He said looking around

Foghorn:"Looks like..I sat it looks like they are about to start the show

Sylvester:"What show?

Just then the curtains opened up and everyone clapped their hands until a man who was wearing nothing but a bow-tie and tongs came to the center,it was George

George:"Welcome to tonight's show..thanks for coming,,and now I peasant to you the strippers

The audience chapped again and out came the strippers

George:"Remain in your seams until they get to their cages"He said to the audience

All the strippers walked in a sexy way to the cages,they climbed up the stairs then hands on the pole putting up a pose

Daffy who was the Dj was starting a selection on songs,he choose:**_Naughty girl, Brown Eyes by Beyonce;, Sexy naughty Bitchy Me By Tata Young ;, Rude Boy, We Found Love By Rihanna, Take it off,C'on By _****_Ke$ha, You drive me crazy, sometimes By Brittany Spears, Dosen't everybody want to fall in love By _****_Kristinia DeBarge, Dj got us falling in love, Yeah by Usher, Naked love,For your Entertainment by Adam Lambert and more like Anniela_**

_____Soon the music had started,the strippers started dancing very dirty-like and the audience started to whistle like wolf some howled_

_____Some strippers went down-low and some went dirty_

_____ Sylvester walked around to look at the strippers but none of them suited him but one caught his eye cause no one else wanted to be around him because of his stench...it was Pepe' Le Pew_

___________Sylvester then got closer to him_

___________Once he got close enough,he let his toung hung out of his mouth_

___________Pepe gave a command to ______Sylvester and he walked forward_

_________________Pepe then walked down the stairs then towards the cat_

_________________Pepe:"You want a lap dance?_

_______________________Sylvester nodded then Pepe took his hand and went to the back room_

_______________________The owner didn't care about him,the only reason he accepted him is because he needed one more dancer_

_______________________Once they got to the back room,______Sylvester was guided to a seat...with ________________________Pepe still on hi_

___________________________________________________________________________________Sylvester then laid back while Pepe straddled him,he slid down from his stomach to his legs _

___________________________________________________________________________________Pepe ran his hands down his legs then stood straight up and began the lap dance _

___________________________________________________________________________________He did the down-lows between the cats legs and put his knees on his lap then put his head back_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Sylvester slowly admired him_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Sylvester:"He's amazing..fantastic evan"He thought_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________He just relaxed,put his head back then closed his eyes_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Pepe continued this until it was 7:00_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**Hope you liked this sexy chapter I did ..I'm so proud of myself for doing this also for all of my stories**_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**More chapters coming up soon..so alert me**_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**Remember to Review this to tell me what you think**_


	5. Reunited?

**This is my Fifth chapter of The Looney Toons Show**

**Rated:**M

**Pairings**:Sylvester/Pepe' Le Pew, Daffy Duck/Bugs Bunny, Fooghorn Leghorn/Dawg

It was now 8:00 and everyone went home

Sylvester looked at his watch and realized that he had to wake his son up

He quickly got up and ran out the door,Pepe chased after him

Sylvester opened the door and was about to get in until he heard a voice which made him turn around

He turned around and saw Pepe running towards him and when he got closer he stopped

Pepe:"I wanted to thank you

Sylvester:"Okay..well I better get home

before it's get-

Sylvester was stopped by a pair of white lips going into a passionate kiss

Sylvester's back against the car,he struggled a little then relaxed and accepted the kiss by wrapping his arms around the skunk's neck

Pepe wrapped his tail around the cat's waist then the cat slowly rubbed his hands down his back feeling his butt, it was like kissing an beautiful angel

Suddenly Pep had a vision,the first time he said his name was when he was a baby and he swore that he'll never forget that moment even when he was chasing Penelope...That one kiss made changed his life despise the million kisses he gave to Penelope and the one Penelope gave him a the christmas party

Sylvester then placed his leg on the skunk's butt

Sylvester then looked at Pepw who was facing him

Sylvester:"Why don't you stay the night

Pepe:"I'd love that but I lied to my wife"He said in a disappointing tone

Sylvester:"You lied to your wife..why

Pepe:"I had to do it in order to go to my job

Sylvester:"Why

Pepe:"She'll never accept me working at a gay club

Sylvester:"Wait..how can you have a wife and work at a club like this?

Pepe:"Sylvester...I've been living a lie...all this time I thought for sure that I was straight but when. I remembered that kiss from when we were babys...I knew right then that I was gay

Pepe:"Yeah..now I better get home

Sylvester nodded then Pepe kissed his forehead before heading to his car

Sylvester was staring at him butt

Sylvester:"I think I'm falling in love"He thought before starting his car and driving home,Pepe did too

Once Sylvester got home, he got out of the car, closed it then locked it

He ran to the door and put the key in the key-hole then opened the door and went in

He closed the door behind him and placed his keys on the counter then saw his son still sleep

He then tiptoed over to the couch and carefully pulled back the covers then picked him up and placed him in his right arm over his shoulder

He walked up the steps to his room

He opened the door and walked to his basket then sat him down on his side then quietly put the covers up to his head

He then walked to the door

Sylvester:"Sweet dreams"He said before closing the door but leaving it half-way opened

He then walked downstairs and into the kitchen,he opened the refrigerator door

Sylvester:"I think I'll have a nice pizza"He said looking at the food

He took out a frozen pizza and placed it on the counter then unwrapped it and placed it on aluminum foil then put it in his oven and set it to 400 degrees

It was now 8:30 and Sylvester was sitting in a chair looking bored

Sylvester:"What to do while the pizza is cooking"

Suddenly the doorbell rang

Sylvester:"Now..who could be here at this hour"He said getting up from the chair

He went to the door and opened it

It was Pepe' Le Pew

Sylvester blinked twice at what he wearing, a blue shirt and loose yellow pants

Sylvester:"Pepe...won't you come in

Pepe nodded and went in

Pepe then smelled something

Pepe:"What is that I smell?"He said taking off his shirt leaving him in his T-shirt

Sylvester:"I'm cooking some pizza

Pepe:"Sweet"He said plopping down on the couch then put his hand behind his head and relaxed

Sylvester walked up to Pepe

Sylvester:"You know...the pizza is not done until 9:00...whatcha wanna do?

Pepe:"I think I know"He said looking at his eyes

Sylvester:"Wha-

He was stopped when Pepe grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a passionate kiss

Sylvester got the feeling of the warm taste right away

Pepe:"I'm glad that I found you again..Sylvester

Pepe:"Me too"He said beneath him

Sylvester blushed then slipped him paw under the sunks shirt

Sylvester:"Your so warm"He said while Pepe panted

Pepe:"I know"He said sweetly

Sylvester laid his head down and planted small kisses all over his neck making him moan

Pepe:"This is what true love feels like"He thought

It was now 9:30 and Sylvester told Pepe to get up so he can go the oven

Pepe did so and Sylvester walked over to the kitchen then put on his oven mitts

He opened the oven and took the pizza out then placed it on the counter

He closed the oven then walked to his drawer to try and find the pizza cutter

He looked all over the kitchen until he realized that it was in his pocket, he took it out and just giggles

He then started cutting the pizza

Pepe got off of the couch,walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the cat's chest

Pepe:"You think maybe I could have half"He whispered in Sylvester ear

Sylvester:"Sure

Pee:"Thanks"He said before kissing him on the cheek

When Sylvester was done cutting the pizza, he took out five of the pieces pizza while Pepe got a pizza box out of the trash

Pepe then put it on the counter and opened it up then Sylvester placed the slices of pizza in the box,Pepe closed the box up

Pepe:"Thanks"He replied to his love

Sylvester:"Glad to help

Pepe smiled and kissed his cheek then walked to the door with the pizza-box in his hand

He opened the door, went through then closed the door behind him

Sylvester blushed then went back to his food

**Hope you like this one I made**

**More chapters coming up soon**

**Remember to Review**


	6. I'm Gonna Find Out

**This is my sixth chapxîter of The Looney Toons Show**

**Rated:**M

**Pairings**:Sylvester/Pepe' Le Pew, Daffy Duck/Bugs Bunny, Fooghorn Leghorn/Dawg

As Pepe was walking home, he just realized that he left his shirt

He wanted to give his wife some pizza but he didn't want her to suspect something

Sylvester was eating two slices of pizza when the doorbell rang

He got down from his chair and towards the door then opened it..it was Pepe

Sylvester:"You forgot something?

Pepe:"Yes..my shirt..I left it on the couch

Sylvester nodded and got the shirt then went back to Pepe and gave it to him

Pepe:"Thanks"He said before walking off

Sylvester playfully shook his head then closed his door and finishing his food

Pepe put his shirt back on his body and grabbed the box then headed to his house

He opened the door

Pepe:"Honey..I'm home

Penelope walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek

Penelope:"Did you get the pizza?

Pepe;"Right here"He said showing her the box

She took the box but something was wrong, it didn't felt heavy

Penelope:"It feels like five in here..where's the rest

Pepe:"Zuh..I went to Speedy Gonzales's place and had dinner"He said nervously

Penelope:"Oh

She walked over to the kitchen and sat the pizza down

Penelope:"You wanna eat some..Pepe?

Pepe:"Thanks but I'm full"He said while backing up to the stairs

Penelope:"Where are you going?

Pepe:"To clean my room"he lied" then he ran up to his room

Penelope:"He's hiding something..I just know it

He closed the door behind him and jumped onto his bed,got the key from under his sheets then put it in the key-hole

The drawer opened up and he got his dairy then sat it in front of him

He then turned to two blank pages and started to write down what he did today

**Dear Dairy**

**I work at a gay club called gay valley, I gave a lap dance to a cat named Sylvester then when it was close to 8:00 everyone went home**

**Sylvester was about to head home but I kissed him, Had a vision of the first time I kissed him when we were babysI then realized that I was in love with him...as for my wife Penelope I don't love her the way I used too..like I'm falling in and out of love with her**

**Things just hasn't been the same but I don't know how to explain it to you **

He wrote up to 3 pages of this stuff that took him over two hours then he put it away in the drawer and locked it

He put the key under his sheet and got off of the bed then walked downstairs He saw Penelope still eating her one slice

He tiptoed passed her but he was caught

Penelope:"Pepe..Where are you going?

Pepe approached the door and grabbed the handle before facing his wife

Pepe:"I'm just going to a friends house for a sleep over"He nervously said

Penelope:"Don't you have to ask first?

Pepe:"That's why I'm going over there

Penelope:"Oh..okay

Pepe smiled at her then went out the door

Penelope crossed her arms

Penelope:"I'm going to find out your little secret

Note that Sylvester's house was north of his

He walked up to his door-step and knocked

Sylvester opened the door and saw a striped tailed skunk

Sylvester:"Pepe what are you doing here...it's 10:15"He said while yawning

Pepe:"I was wondering if I can sleep with you

Hearing that made him blush and smiled

Sylvester agreed to let him in

Sylvester:"But you have to be quite cause my son is sleeping

Pepe:"You have a son...where's the mother?

Sylvester lowered his ears and and cried

Sylvester:"I wish I knew that

Sylvester then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around

Pepe smiled and pulled him into a another passionate kiss

Pepe then led Sylvester to the wall forcing the kiss deeper, he then placed his leg on his butt and stroked his hair back and forth

For 10 more minutes then they pulled away

Pepe blushed and smiled then Sylvester took his hand and guided his upstairs to his room

Note that He only sleeps with his son because he is scared of being lonely sometimes

They went passed his son's room then Pepe got in front of him and wrapped his arms around the cat

Sylvester:"Your really something ain't you

Pepe giggled at the feeling then pulled him into the room

They then let go of each other's hands

Pepe:"You want another lap dance?

Sylvester:"You know what..I'll going to dance for you

Pepe nodded and walked to the bed while doing so he rubbed his tail across his chin before sitting down

Sylvester went to lock the door do his son won't barge in on them then he went back to Pepe and turned around showing his butt

He placed his butt near Pepe's member and smacked it

He then dropped down low and grabbed his hand then placed it on his stomach

Pepe:"Délicieux

Sylvester then got back up and turned around then pushed Pepe making him lay down on the bed

Sylvester then got on top of him, placed his hand on his side and rubbed it down

He licked his finger while moaning

Pepe giggles then Sylvester went face-to-face with him and put his toung in his mouth, Pepe moaned and wrapped his arms around his back

For the first time in their lives, they felt complete with each other

Pepe licked his neck beneath him and it made Sylvester moan then he rolled over

Pepe was now on the top and Sylvester put a paw on the skunks cheek

Pepe put his hand on top of his paw

Soon after it was 12:00 and Sylvester started to yawn

Pepe:"We should get some sleep"He said looking at the other male in his eyes

Sylvester smiled and nodded then Pepe had let him up

Sylvester got up too

Pepe went to the top of the bed and putted back the covers

He had let Sylvester go in first since this was his house then Pepe went to turn off the lights

Both of then slept on their sides

Pepe:"So how do I do this?

Sylvester:"Just wrap your arms around my waist and don't be scared to get close to me

Pepe nodded and did as he was told

Pepe:"Like this?"He said making sure I had done it right

Sylvester:"That's perfect

Pepe:"Thanks... Sylvester

Sylvester was already fast asleep and Pepe smiled at him and licked his neck a little then pulled the covers on himself and Sylvester

Pepe:"I love you...Sylvester"He said before kissing him on the cheek then went to sleep also..Foghorn, George and Daffy, Buggs were too in the same sleeping style

**Hope you liked this**

**Last Chapter will up this weekend maybe**

**Remember To Review this**


	7. Painful Night & Morning

**This is my seaventh chapter of The Looney Toons Show**

**Rated:**M

**Pairings**:Sylvester/Pepe' Le Pew/Alan, Daffy Duck/Bugs Bunny, Fooghorn Leghorn/Dawg, Ralph E. Wolf/Sam Sheepdog

**Ralph will be voiced by Jeff Bennett also** **and Sam will be voiced by Bill Fagerbakke**

At Pepe's house, Penelope had gone upstairs to sence what Pepe was hiding from her

She opened the door to his room, went in and started searching

It was passed 12:30 and she hasn't found even a peck of a clue

Penelope:"I guess he really was telling the truth"She said while going to sit down on the bed

Just then Penelope felt something underneath the bed and putted out a key

Penelope:"I wonder what this goes too"She said looking at the key

She then spots a key-hole on one of the drawers

Penelope:"I Wonder"She said looking at the bottom

She put the key in the lock and it unlocked

Inside is where she came upon Pepe's dairy

She saw a book with lots of pages..she couldn't help cause things just hasn't been the same

Could he just told her cause her heart is bleeding to know

She read 1, 2, 3 pages then turned the pages a sees a picture him and another male together but that was the night he told her he was out with his friends

Now she knows that that kiss was a second, he heart is bleeding

She turned the pages and it said the he is addicted to sex with him every night and on the bottom it said that he can't handle this

She got up of off the bed and continued reading as she walked down the hall

When she was done, she came along a wall and slid down while gripping her hair

She knew that her husband had a secret but she could've image that it would've been this

She was very pissed off that she ripped the pages out one by one and they floated to the floor

Shortly after she cried and buried her whole face in her knees with her hands coving up her

While she was crying, she thought if killing herself

Pepe:"Who would ever fall for a cats like me"He thought

He took another minute to this then she got off of the ground and walked downstairs leaving the dairy on the floor

Once downstairs, she saw a knife and went to pick it up

She started to cry some more while holding the knife in her hand

She gripped it tight and pointed it to her chest then closed her eyes tight before running the it through her chest

Her eyes got wide as she put it in deeper

Blood started coming on her chest and to seal the deal She walked slowly to the coffee table, turned around

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before jumping through

The glass shattered into millions on pieces as the went through

There was glass in her wounds such as her face and chest

It was only a matter of time before she was presumed dead

Time passed and the sun came up over the horizon then everyone woke up

Pepe grunted awake then got off of the bed and went to the other side

He faced Sylvester's sleeping form and sat on the bed

He laid a paw on him head and laid his head down and kissed him on the lips

Sylvester opened his eyes to see his lover

He smiled and sreached his arms then got out of bed

He gave lover a kiss on the cheek then they took each others hand and headed to his son's room to wake him up but he was already up

He was looking out the window and saw police tape, police men, police cars with their sirens and ambulances all around the Pepe's house along with millions of strippers from the club

Pepe and Sylvester looked at each other then went downstairs with Junior following behind

Once downstairs, they went to the door and Pepe opened the door and was shocked at what he saw

Pepe told Sylvester to come on and he agreed

He picked Junior up and placed him in his right arm and the three walked out our and over to the crowd of strippers

Foghorn, George, Buggs and Daffy was there and some that were not seen like Wille, Ralph E. Wolf, Sam Sheepdog and Alan were also there and they were all holding each other..all except Alan, he felt so alone when mother died of breast cancer

He saw Sylvester, a skunk and a kid in his brothers arm, he rushed over and stopped right in front of him

Sylvester:"Alan..what you you doing here?

Slan:"Never mind that..who's house is this?

Pepe:"It's mine"He said stepping up

Alan faced the skunk and walked to him

Alan:"There's something you got to see

Pepe nodded and was about to go in the house until Sylvester grabbed his hand which made him turn to him

Sylvester:"I want to go with you

Pepe:"Alright but what about your son?

The cat could see that his lover was right, it was way to dangerous to let his son to see this so he turned to his brother

Sylvester:"Alan..would you watch my son for me while I go with Pepe?

Alan nodded and took Junior from his paws and held him tight

Pepe went through the crowed with Sylvester following behind him

When Pepe got to the front, a Police man stopped him

Pepe:"My name is Pepe La Pew..I live here

The Police man looked at him suspiciously

Police man:"Go in

Pepe:"Thanks and if a cat named Sylvester comes..he's with me"He said before going in

Sylvester came and the man let him in

One moe person tried to get in but the Police man blocked him

Police Man:"No one goes any further

Sylvester walked by Pepe and they both saw glass and ripped pages of Pepe's dairy on the floor

Sylvester:"Becareful..Pepe

They both split up and looked around

With every step Pepe took..he saw glass and sherds of his dairy while he avoided the glass

He cupped his hands over his mouth as he went on and on even upstairs

Sylvester saw trails of blood on the floor and the walls

He followed the trail of blood and found more as he went on

Pretty soon, he saw a coffee table with a large amount of blood all around it

He gulped a little then slowly walked to the table

As he got closer, he started to discover a body of black and white

His eyes got bigger and bigger

Pepe went back downstairs until he heard his name being called by Sylvester

He rushed over beside him and looked at him

Pepe:"Sylvester...What's wrong ?

Sylvester didn't say anything and Pepe just looked in the corner of his eye the body of his wife

Pepe walked very slowly to her

He got down on his knees and let his arms hand down

He then saw a knife deep inside her stomach, he pulled it out and sat it down beside her

Then he grabbed both of her hands and placed then on her chest

Pepe:"You can rest now"He said through his tears

Sylvester felt real bad about this so he got on his knees and held him

Pepe noticed and wrapped his arms tight around his waist and cried even harder

Sylvester:"Shhh...it's okay..I'm here..I'm here

They parted

Pepe:"I just don't know why did she commended suicide

Sylvester:"No clue

Pepe then remembered all the ripped pages that were on the floor

Pepe:"My dairy"He said softly

Sylvester:"What did you say?

Pepe:"I wore in my dairy about my feeling for you and I guess she found it and-

Pepe couldn't go on...it was to painful

Tears ran down his face and Sylvester whipped then off with two fingers

Pepe sniffed up his tears then Sylvester gave him a passionate kiss in slow motion and in understanding

**It was Tino Coury song"Dairy"that inspired me make this, I listened this millions of timed and wanted to do a chapter with this...anyway hope you liked this**

**Get ready for Part 2 **

**Remember to Review**

**I also brought some memories **


End file.
